


the heart grows fonder

by oui_oui_mon_ami



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: (other characters are mentioned but it's mostly just these two), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coming Out, Crisis of Faith, Help, LGBTQ Themes, Love Letters, M/M, Post-Canon, and this whole thing sprung from that, i figured that connor would finish his mission before kevin, i guess?????, i honestly think i'm writing the exact same plot, just in different formats, shh i'm really emo, yep all the tropes are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami
Summary: a series of letters between Connor McKinley and Uganda District Nine Leader Kevin Price





	the heart grows fonder

Dear Kevin,

I apologise for not writing to you sooner. You told me when I left to write as soon as I arrived home, and I had every intention of keeping that promise, but things were a little hectic when we landed and after that I just didn’t know what to write. I’ve spent hours in front of a blank piece of paper over the last couple of months.

I suppose I should tell you that my parents have officially disowned me. They didn’t even bother to pick me up from the airport: I was met by Mrs Thomas, who told me I’d be coming home with Chris. Most of my stuff had been donated to Goodwill, but Chris’ parents had managed to salvage my laptop, phone and jazz shoes, as well as a few clothes. I couldn’t be more grateful to them, honestly, and Chris – bless him – is overjoyed that I get to keep living with him. He says it’s like he has a sibling again. It’s only a temporary measure, until I can save up enough to get my own apartment and enrol in a community college – theatre studies with minors in choreography and directing, there’s no point in hiding what I want to do with my life now – and I can get back on my feet. I’m working at a Starbucks, can you believe? I’ve still never had the coffee but their matcha latte is nice.

I’ve only managed to go to church with Chris a couple of times. The first time after we got back, I saw the back of my dad’s head as we went in and my stomach just dropped. Chris wanted to walk me home, but I told him I’d be fine by myself – I didn’t want to ruin it for him. Thankfully his parents are very understanding – they aren’t religious themselves – and I spend the Sunday mornings I’m free doing chores around the house or helping Mrs Thomas cook lunch. I have to tell you, I didn’t realise how much I missed roast potatoes until I had one of the Thomases’ Sunday lunches. But still, the times I’ve managed to go to church – and Chris makes sure we sit as far away from my parents as possible – I’ve still felt like I don’t belong to the community any more. It’s strange, I grew up never questioning the Church because it surrounded me and told me what I thought, who I’d be friends with and what I’d do with my life after I’d grown up, and then I went to Uganda and my perspective was suddenly blown wide open and now it’s like having to put toothpaste back in the tube after you’ve squirted it all out. Am I just supposed to forget everything I’ve learned about the world while on my mission? I’m only asking you because I know you’ve had doubts about the Church for a while: I’ve never been one to ask for help, which you know, but I think I need some help this time, and you’re the only person I can talk to about these things.

How are you holding up as District Leader? It takes a few weeks to adjust and it can be really hard at times (remember how stressed I was about those reports!), but I know you can do it. Otherwise I wouldn’t have picked you to take over from me! I do hope the others aren’t undermining your authority though, but if they are, remember that you get to decide who’s on bathroom duty every week! I’m pretty sure I’ve taught you everything I know about the job, but do let me know if you have any problems.

Send my love to the boys and the villagers – I miss you all so much. And it probably sounds hypocritical of me to say so, but I do hope you write back soon, Kevin.

Yours sincerely,

Connor McKinley

P.S: Chris says hi as well.

 

\---

 

Dear Connor,

It’s great to hear from you. Your letter came at a perfect time, actually: we’re trying to get funding to build a proper school building for the village, which means a lot of paperwork for me, and getting your letter in the mail was a major stress relief. Everyone says hello as well, apart from Mafala, who sends you a half-joking _hasa diga_ for leaving me in charge. I don’t know whether to be amused or offended.

The news about your parents sucks. I was honestly left speechless when I read that bit. I’m glad that Poptarts’ parents have taken you in, but it makes me so mad that people can just do that to their kids. The whole incident with the Mission President wasn’t even your fault, and if it wasn’t for your persuasive skills, the district would have been shut down there and then! It’s thanks to you that we can all finish our missions. But theatre studies, choreography and directing sounds like a great plan for you – your leadership skills and creative vision will make you a fantastic director, and I can’t wait to move back to the States so that I can see your Broadway debut!

It’s coming up to the anniversary of me and Arnold starting our missions, which is nice because the Elders are throwing us a party (they’ve tried to keep it a surprise, but Elder Davis writing “balloons” and “party poppers” on the shopping list is a bit of a giveaway), but it also means that it’s a year until Arnold and I get sent home and the district closes for good. I don’t want to think about those last few months: when Zelder and Michaels left six months ago, the mission hut started to feel empty, and now with you and Poptarts gone and Neeley and Schrader set to leave in five months, I can’t imagine how lonely it’s going to get.

I’m not entirely sure yet about where I myself stand in terms of the Church, so I don’t know how helpful my advice will be on that subject. But I can tell you that your concerns are extremely valid, and they’re ones that I’ve had as well. Once I stopped believing wholeheartedly in everything the Church taught me, a lot of things just stopped making sense if I thought about them too much, which still terrifies me. Questioning your faith is a weird experience which can leave you feeling isolated because no one can work out what you believe in apart from yourself. I wish I could be there for you instead of having to write my advice on a letter which probably won’t reach you for another month. I must ask, though: something struck me in that metaphor you used about the toothpaste. Could that possibly relate to having to shove any particular feelings back into tiny boxes?

As I mentioned before, I’ve been a bit stressed recently, but being District Leader isn’t too bad. I did train for years in the hopes I’d get to do it, after all. And the Elders have adjusted to my slightly different leadership style pretty well. I think they’re all pleased I’m not such a stickler for rules as you were. Everyone stays up late and sleeps in, and coffee’s become a kitchen essential, and most of us don’t wear our ties or name badges any more. You’d be disappointed.

Oh, and I’ve introduced movie nights every Friday for everyone in the village. Gradually the films have become slightly less Church-approved (the villagers were Not impressed by Schrader’s small collection of approved movies, and there’s only so many times we can watch _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_ before I lose my mind). Last week Arnold convinced me to let him hold a marathon of the original _Star Wars_ trilogy, and I won’t spoil it in case you haven’t watched it yet, but everyone flipped out over the plot twist in _Empire Strikes Back_. Except Nabulungi. She said she saw it coming, which is unbelievable, no matter how smart she is.

I’m going to dinner straight after finishing this letter. Davis is cooking, which means it’ll probably be overcooked rice and dry chicken. I am thoroughly jealous of your roast potatoes. And your Starbucks matcha lattes. I can’t believe you of all people are working at a coffee shop.

Say hi to Poptarts and his parents for me.

Sincerely,

Kevin

P.S: I just realised that this letter probably won’t make it to you before your birthday, so belated happy birthday! x

 

\---

 

Dear Kevin,

Thank you for your birthday wishes. To be honest, I wasn’t looking forward to the day itself, and I was hoping Chris had forgotten about it, but I woke up to the family singing Happy Birthday around my bed and Mrs Thomas dumping a tray of pancakes on my lap. They even got me presents! I honestly don’t deserve such a wonderful family.

Being twenty-two feels weird, though. With each passing year I feel more and more like I ought to be a responsible adult, but I don’t feel prepared for that at all. Which is odd because I literally spent two years in a developing country leading nine other young men. Enjoy being twenty-one while you can, Kevin.

I wouldn’t say I’m disappointed about the apparent slacking on the rules. Mostly because I’m not surprised – I knew it was in your character to break the rules when I picked you to be the next District Leader. It’s certainly a different approach to leadership than mine, but I don’t think that’s a bad thing. You’re still doing just as much work, if not more – I think it’s amazing that you’re trying to get a new school building! And I actually watched _The Empire Strikes Back_ for the first time the other night, and I found out later that Mr Thomas had filmed my reaction to that plot twist. I was mad, not only that it was predictable, but also because I hadn’t predicted it, and I may or may not have said the f-word for the first time ever. I blame you and your potty mouth.

Thank you for your sympathy with my doubts about the Church, although I do think it was awfully bold of you to imply that my gay thoughts have something to do with those doubts. I understand how the metaphor could be interpreted in that way, but I assure you that I have no problem in crushing the little gay box in my head – I’ve been doing it for nine years, and a short break has not made it any more difficult. It’s all fine.

I hope you enjoy your anniversary party, although it must be bittersweet. Saying goodbye to Elders is never easy – you’ve lived in close quarters with them for months, if not years – and I do feel bad that you and Arnold will have to spend three months on your own. But hopefully that will only increase your motivation to write to me!

As always, send my love to everyone, and extend my apologies to Mafala, although he has absolutely nothing to worry about.

Yours sincerely,

Connor McKinley

 

\---

 

Dear Connor,

I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to write. I’ve been so busy for reasons I will mention in a moment, and I really wanted to actually find the time to sit down and write a long reply – although this letter will probably be worked on over a few nights because finding the time to write has proved a lot harder than I thought it would. The good news is that we got the funding for the school! Which is brilliant but for the last two months I’ve been absolutely swamped with sourcing materials and drawing up plans and arranging meetings with Sadaka and Kimbe to discuss said plans. Thankfully we have enough manpower and expertise between us so that we don’t need to hire anyone else (did you know Davis dropped out of school and had an apprenticeship with an electrician for two years?). It does mean that once the plans get finalised we’ll all be working on the building from dawn till dusk so that it’s finished and operational by the time Arnold and I leave.

You know I’m not convinced that boxing up your feelings is the healthiest thing to do. Now I can’t tell you what to do, but I only want you to be happy, and you were so much happier when you let your feelings out than when I first met you. Have you managed to go to church recently? I haven’t had a lot of time to think about my own beliefs, but, I don’t know, I feel pretty far away from the Church at the moment. Which kind of scares me because I don’t know how my parents would react if I wanted to leave the Church. And I would lose everything I’ve worked towards for the last two decades of my life. My whole life has been leading up to this mission, but what do I do once it’s over? Did you feel like that when you went home? I guess you’ve known what you wanted to do for a while. I wish I could help you more, but the truth is that I really don’t know anything either.

It's a few days after Christmas. The day was wonderful, the whole village came together for a big potluck and to exchange presents. I missed having you here, though. Church and I watched _It’s a Wonderful Life_ on Christmas Eve. I remember you saying it’s your favourite Christmas film, and apparently it’s Poptarts’, too. Church really misses him. He said he sent a card in the mail, did Poptarts get it on time?

There’s only a couple of weeks until Neeley and Schrader fly back to the States. Davis is absolutely distraught and is sticking closer to Schrader than ever before, if that’s even possible. I don’t want to see them apart, it’s like splitting up a double act, or siblings who’ve been inseparable since birth, even though they’ve only known each other two years. The mission hut will be super quiet with one of them gone.

I wish I could’ve been there to watch your reaction to _The Empire Strikes Back_! I would’ve paid good money to hear my former District Leader swear. And yes, I think you’re right to blame me. I’ve been a terrible influence. Poptarts’ family sounds wonderful. I hope I can meet them when I get back.

New Year’s is coming up. Arnold will be spending it with Naba, I’m fairly sure Neeley’s seeing someone in the village that he doesn’t want us to know about, and Davis and Schrader are going on a “bro date”, whatever that is. Church and I will be alone. Do you remember last year, when Church and Poptarts kissed at midnight? Both of them deny it happening – I found an empty bottle of rum in the trash the next morning that turned out to be Poptarts’, so they probably don’t remember it – but I can’t help but remember that and regret not having the balls to kiss you that night. And this year I can’t because you’re on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean.

That’s probably not helping your whole “gay box” situation, is it? Sorry.

I should probably head to bed. I was right: this letter took four nights to write, and it’s currently just gone midnight and I’m drinking my second cup of coffee just to keep my eyes open. But it’ll be worth it once I get this letter in the post to you tomorrow.

Sincerely,

Kevin x

 

\---

 

Dear Kevin,

Firstly, massive congratulations on getting the funding for the school! That’s fantastic news, and Chris and his family think so too. (And they would love to meet you when you return.) Chris and I are a little jealous, to be honest, and we’d love to be there to help out. Please don’t work yourself too hard – it can be difficult not to sometimes, but you remember all those times you dragged me out of my office? I really hope Arnold’s doing the same for you.

I’ve applied to Colorado Springs Community College and I have my audition in a few weeks. The routine I have to learn isn’t too difficult, but it’s the singing I’m worried about. It’s a triple threat course, so everyone on it is really good at everything, but singing has always been my weak point. I’ve been practising so hard and the Thomases haven’t said anything but I can tell they’re annoyed at my singing the same song over and over again.

Neeley and Schrader returned three weeks ago as of the time of writing, and Chris is already trying to plan a reunion. Of course, with us in Colorado, Michaels and Zelder in Utah and Neeley and Schrader in Illinois, it’s proving pretty difficult. Chris did get Church’s letter, and he doesn’t want me to tell you that he cried, but he did. I don’t know how bad Church was when we left, but Chris was sobbing on my shoulder basically the entire bus ride to the airport. And he does remember the New Year’s kiss, he told me quietly one night a month before we left that he loved James and didn’t want to leave him. (I’m not outing him by the way, after he stole your last letter and read it he told me it was okay to share this with you.) I took him out to a club for New Year’s Eve to try and occupy him, but I keep forgetting that drunk Chris is emotional as heck. So it wasn’t a particularly fun experience for either of us. I hope your night went slightly better, although from the sounds of it, it probably didn’t.

Now, onto the main subject of this letter. I must admit, although I am always happy to receive your mail, I was very much taken aback by your last letter. I always wondered why you were so against the whole “turning it off” thing, but now I guess I know. I had never thought it would be because you yourself weren’t straight, so you expressing your feelings for me definitely took me by surprise. If me repressing my feelings has ever offended you, I apologise.

I have been to church a few more times recently. I thought that maybe if I got back into the swing of things, it would all be okay again, but if anything my doubt has grown stronger. I think the last straw was last week, when the subject turned to gay marriage. I just sat there, holding Chris’ hand, listening to the bishop condemning people like him. Like you. Like me. I wondered why Heavenly Father is testing people like you and Chris, and whether gay thoughts are actually a test or things that just _happen_. I thought about what you said, about how I’m happier when I’m not repressing my feelings, and I realised that maybe I have to choose between the Church and my happiness. Jury’s still out on that one, though.

And no, your letter didn’t help me with my “gay box” situation, as you called it. It seems like everyone knows about this, so it probably doesn’t surprise you that I’ve had gay thoughts about you from the moment you arrived. I never wanted to tell you, but given you’ve been so honest with me, I think it only proper that I return the favour. Although I probably shouldn’t ask you for advice any more, given your biases.

I hope you’re not too lonely. I miss you.

Yours sincerely,

Connor McKinley

_P.S: I am an asshat for telling you that Poptarts is an emotional drunk. And that he cried on the way home from Uganda. Both are blatant LIES and I will buy Poptarts ~~five~~ six boxes of Pop-Tarts as an apology. Love Connor x_

 

\---

 

Dear Connor,

Did you buy Poptarts those Pop-Tarts?

My New Year’s was… depressing. Maybe not as depressing as yours, but Church and I watched The Notebook followed by Titanic. We tried to turn it into a fun drinking game, but we just ended up getting drunk and sad. Church had his head in my lap at one point, crying about Poptarts. Actually, that sounds just like your night.

How did your audition go? I wish I could’ve wished you luck before you did it, but I was sending good vibes all the way from Uganda for you. They travel a lot faster than mail. Although, I’ve heard you singing in the shower enough times to know that you don’t really need those good vibes.

The mission hut is quiet. I’ve realised that Davis is only loud when he’s with Schrader, and now Schrader’s gone, Davis is generally at a fairly normal volume. One could even call him _reserved_ at times. Who knew? It’s eerie, and I’m not sure I like it.

Turns out Neeley was seeing Gotswana’s daughter. I came across her crying the morning after they left, and I put two and two together. She’s a nice girl. She’d be my type if I wasn’t gay.

Speaking of, have you ever thought to ask Poptarts about the whole issue of the gay box? I never got the feeling it bothered him as much as it does you (no offence), so maybe he could help? I’m really sorry about my sudden confession, by the way. It was past midnight, I was exhausted both physically and mentally, and I got a bit emotional. Poptarts is an emotional drunk, I’m emotional when I’m tired. The feelings only started a few weeks before New Year’s, though, but since then it’s been agonising. And I really didn’t know about your own gay thoughts – am I really that oblivious? I really didn’t want to confess to you via snail mail – I didn’t particularly want to confess to you at all to be honest. I knew how you felt about gay thoughts, so I was worried that telling you about mine, especially the fact that they’re about you, would scare you off, effectively ruining our friendship. Which I really don’t want to happen. And the fact that a lot of your last letter is written really formally, like you’re writing to the Mission President or something – don’t deny that, I’ve proofread enough of your letters to know what your business talk is like – it really terrifies me. I’ve never been one to beg, but _heck_ , Connor, please don’t leave me.

Okay, mushy part over.

The school building is well and truly underway. The structure is almost up, which means it’s starting to look like a real building, and Davis is planning on fixing up all the electricity before he leaves. We had a bit of a scare with a storm a few weeks ago, but thankfully it didn’t do too much damage. The mission hut roof was leaky for weeks, though. But I can’t wait for the school to be finished! Actually doing something solid for the community feels so good, and it’ll have a lasting impact much more than ringing doorbells will. The manual work means my whole body aches by the end of the day, but I’ll be jacked by the time I leave. You won’t be able to resist me.

I really miss you, Connor. I’m still handling the District Leader stuff well, I think, but sometimes I just think that you’d be doing so much better than me. Or I wish that you were here to help me. God, I promised myself I wouldn’t say anything, especially given my “biases” now, but I really hope you choose happiness. Partly because I think that’s the healthiest option, and partly because I really, really like you.

Sincerely,

Kevin x

P.S: What have you told Poptarts’ parents about me?!? Should I be worried?

 

\---

 

Dear Kevin,

Chris keeps stealing my letters, so he definitely does _not_ deserve Pop-Tarts, and he _does_ deserve to be called out as an emotional drunk. Also, he cried when he read that bit about Church in your last letter. And he thinks we’re “cute”. I’ve only told his parents good things about you, and if this were an email I would insert a gif right now of someone unrolling a very long scroll.

On a more serious note, I will _never_ leave you, Kevin Price. I’ve been told I get more formal when I’m surprised, or scared, and I was both of those things when writing my last letter. Your confession has done nothing to change how I feel about you. Which is that I like you too. A lot.

Chris and I have never really been the type to talk about our feelings much to each other, which I do regret. You and Arnold are perfect mission companions, you are now at least, and maybe that bumpy start is what made you into such great communicators. But I did ask Chris about his thoughts on gay people in the church. He said that he figures that since Heavenly Father made everyone perfect, and gay thoughts seem to be things we can’t control, just like height or skin colour, He can’t really punish people for them. And he also said that he read the New Testament and Jesus definitely had a fling with Judas Iscariot, so there’s that. I’m still not sure where I stand in terms of the Church, but that’s okay, right? You’re not sure either?

We had the reunion last week. It was only me, Chris, Michaels and Neeley who could make it, and we all went to dinner in Denver, which then turned into clubbing, and I woke up with a massive hangover and barely any memory of that night. Chris tells me I sang karaoke with Michaels. It would’ve been better with you there.

I didn’t get into that theatre program. Which is a shame, but the theatre world is full of rejection. Thanks for those good vibes, though.

Finally, I’ve decided that my gay thoughts don’t need to be shut into a tiny little box. I want to be happy, so here I am. I’m gay. I’m gay and I really, really like you, Kevin Price. And I want nothing more right now than to kiss you.

And now I’m crying. If the ink is smudged, you’ll know why.

Love,

Connor McKinley x

 

\---

 

Dear Connor,

Your last letter made me cry as well. I’m so proud of you, and I want so much to kiss you too. I think kissing you has jumped to number one on my list of priorities when I get back.

I wish I could’ve seen you doing karaoke. We’ll have to have another reunion when we’re all back in the States. Or we could all just live in a big house together again. Maybe a farm in upstate New York? I miss you all so much. Especially you.

It is a shame you didn’t get into the theatre program. They don’t know what they’re missing out on. And I’m sure there are plenty of other places that would be happy to have you.

It’s perfectly okay to still be on the fence about the Church. I’m right there too. I’m thinking about leaving after I get home and settled into my own place. My whole past is there, but I don’t want my past to define me. I want to keep moving forward, and I don’t think I can do that if I’m still tethered to stuff I don’t believe in. And Poptarts is totally right about Jesus, by the way. I mean, seeking out twelve men to spend one’s life with doesn’t sound particularly heterosexual. It’s basically a harem. I even think Mary Magdalene was a beard.

Church and Davis leave next month. Church has a surprise planned for Poptarts when he gets back, but I won’t say anything more in case Poptarts steals this letter too. Davis has almost finished setting up the electricity in the school, and we got running water two weeks ago. Really all that needs doing now is cleaning and painting, and getting the furniture in. Mafala’s been really helpful with sourcing wood and building desks and chairs. His health’s been slowly declining, though. He says he’s fine, but I can’t help but fear the worst. Nabulungi pretends not to notice, but I can tell she’s worried.

Oh, and Kimbe’s baby said her first word yesterday! Kimbe had her in a sling as we were painting one of the outside walls, and she reached up towards Kimbe and said “mama”! Everyone was crying. Kimbe said she only wished her father could be there to hear her. She has the most beautiful eyes, Connor. She’s going to grow up to be just as gorgeous as her mother.

I miss you.

Love,

Kevin xx

 

\---

 

Dear Kevin,

I’m so glad that the school building is going well, and that Kimbe’s baby is growing up to be just as beautiful and smart as her mother. Hopefully thanks to you she won’t have such a tough start in life. I do feel awful for Mafala and Nabulungi though. She’s going to have it rough, with Arnold leaving and her dad’s health getting worse. There are some things we’re powerless to fix, and it’s terrible.

Last Sunday, while Chris was out at church, I opened the door to find none other than James Church outside the house! He said he wanted to surprise Chris, which he certainly did: when Chris got home we were all sat in the living room, James and I and Mr and Mrs Thomas, and you should’ve seen the look on Chris’ face. He let out a few expletives and basically jumped on poor James. They were inseparable the whole two days James stayed. It was so heartwarming. I miss you.

So a guy gave me his number at Starbucks last week. Very casually. And he wasn’t bad looking, either. But I told him that, although I was flattered, I was actually seeing someone already. Which is partly true, right? I mean, we’ve never actually said anything beyond “I like you”, but I figured that would be where the conversation would lead eventually. And I would really like to be your boyfriend. Please don’t tell me I’m an idiot for getting my hopes up.

Oh, and I have great news! A few weeks ago, Mrs Thomas dropped a pamphlet for Colorado University’s theatre program on my bed and told me that she’d signed me up for an audition and would drive me and everything. And I loved the sound of the program when I was researching colleges but it would’ve been too far and too expensive. But I went and auditioned, and the other day they called me and offered me a full scholarship! Including accommodation! With an introductory course in Denver starting in a month! When I told the Thomases they were over the moon for me. I really don’t deserve to be living with them. Mrs Thomas said a couple weeks ago while we were washing dishes that I could call her “Ma” and I just started crying there and then.

I hope it hasn’t been too lonely in the mission hut with just you and Arnold. I really do miss you.

Love,

Connor McKinley x

 

\---

 

Dear Connor,

The last month or so has been weird. Things are never quiet when Arnold’s around, but the mission hut is a lot quieter than it used to be. Arnold’s been staying with Nabulungi pretty much every night – he didn’t want to leave me alone at first, but he needs to savour the time that he has with her. Last night I felt lonely so I slept in your bed. I hope you don’t mind. It still smelled a little like you.

I’m glad that Church and Poptarts found each other. Now they’re only, like, a state over, right? And they can call and message each other. I can’t wait to be a state over from you. And yes, I would really like to be boyfriends.

Fantastic news about the scholarship! See, I knew somewhere would want you and your talent. I’m so proud. And Mrs Thomas sounds like a saint. I want to meet her even more.

We had the opening ceremony for the school last week. It was a big celebration, with food and dancing. A news outlet from Kampala came by to make a report about it, and they interviewed me, Arnold and Sadaka. Naba found an old polaroid camera at the market the other day, and she got Mafala to take a picture of her, Arnold and me in front of the completed building. She told me to send it to you. She misses you, I think. Remember when your hair grew out so much she could braid it? I never told you, but I found your long hair really, _really_ attractive.

It’s just over a month until Arnold and I leave and the district shuts down for good. The villagers all want to make the most of the last few weeks, but there’s still a sombre feeling everywhere I go. It’s weird, you spend two years with people and you have a massive impact on their life, and they do on yours, and then you might never see them again. I’m going to miss them all so much, even Elder BFN in some strange way.

Arnold and I got sent our flight information from the Mission President. We’re flying out on the morning of August eighth and are due to land at Denver International Airport at three in the afternoon. Our connecting flight to Salt Lake City isn’t until the next morning, so we’re pretty much free, in Denver, for that whole afternoon and evening. Funny how things work out, right?

Love,

Your boyfriend, Kevin xx

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: sunshine-soprano


End file.
